Strangers Like Me
by Ava Telcontar
Summary: Life as a Power Ranger is a strange thing especially with RJ for a master. Casey, Lily and Theo are just finding this out. Living in a city with Power Rangers is a strange thing...Fran is just finding this out. Life is what happens between zord battles.
1. Book Marked

Casey, Theo, and Lily looked blankly at Fran. Without warning their co-worker (of all of two weeks) had thrust a book at each of them.

"Er, thanks?" Casey said doubtfully. He looked quizzically at the girl whose fair skin was flushed with embarrassment.

"There was a book sale and well…I bought everyone a book that I thought they might like…" Fran pushed her glasses up onto her nose and smiled nervously. She wasn't used to attention from groups bigger than two. And now four people were focused on her. Her strangely color coded new acquaintances in front of her and RJ lazily leaning against a doorway just to her right.

"Thanks," Theo said quickly to forestall a torrent of what their master had dubbed 'Frannie babble.' He looked down and his brows wrinkled together, "'The Secret Garden?'"

Fran blinked and shook her head as she realized which books had wound up with which Jungle Karma employee. "Switch with Lily."

The boy in blue and the girl in yellow shrugged and switched.

"This was my favorite book when I was a little girl," Lily's voice was tinged with delight.

The other girl's lips quirked up a tad smugly.

"'The Hobbit'…is it any good?" Theo wondered.

Casey and Lily both gave him incredulous looks.

"You've never read 'The Hobbit'," Casey shook his head. "It's like your illiterate."

Theo glared, "Shut up!"

"Dude, it's a literary classic." RJ's mellow voice floated over. "The Tolkien rocked the written word."

Fran smiled bashfully at RJ. "I'm good at matching people to books."

Casey considered this and wondered what book she considered a good match for him. "'The Meditations of Marcus Aurelius'. Should I have heard of it?"

Fran shrugged as she stuffed her half-completed social study homework into her backpack.

"Marcus Aurelius was an emperor of Rome. He was a philosopher whose writings are considered by some to be the essential book on character, leadership, and duty," RJ pushed himself of the wall and wandered over to Fran.

Casey regarded the book with considerably more interest.

Fran shivered under his steady gaze. It amazed her that a man who at times resembled nothing so much as a cartoon puppy who liked to surf could turn all weirdly insightful. It amazed her even more that no one else seemed to notice.

"Didja happen to pick up a book for your wonderfully hip boss?" RJ went from intense to bouncing.

Fran regarded him wordlessly before pulling a hardback children's book from her bag. Maybe, he was bipolar. It would explain a lot. "If I want to get home before dark, I'd better go now. Things aren't safe at night …starting recently….not that they were ever really safe. Ocean Bluff is a mid-sized city with a sizable criminal element…bye!" Fran slid out the door.

"She knows," RJ said flatly.

"Knows what?" Casey wondered. The others adopted similarly confused expressions.

RJ smiled gently at his cubs, to a master all his students were cubs and would always remain so. "What color are the books that Fran gave you?"

Theo looked at his copy of 'The Hobbit'. It was a bright robin's egg blue.

'The Secret Garden' was cream with gold lettering with touches of buttercup yellow, Lily let out a small gasp of surprise.

Finally, Casey held up 'The Meditations of Marcus Aurelius' it was bound in dark red pseudo-leather.

"It's a coincidence. It has to be," Lily said without much conviction.

"How could she possibly know?" Scoffed Theo.

Casey looked thoughtful, "We do wear our colors all the time. The same colors that the Rangers wear."

Theo stubbornly shook his head, "Can't be. No one has ever made that connection between the Rangers and their civilian identities. From the Wild West Rangers to the present they've never been found out."

RJ laughed aloud, "You know about the Wild West Rangers? You really are a fan."

Theo rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I may have done a report or three in Jr. High," he mumbled.

"If Fran knows what are we going to do?" Lily asked with a worried frown.

"We'll retcon her mind back to kindergarten," RJ announced airily. He laughed at their appalled expressions, "Just kidding. Dudes, like I'd do something like that! Fran knows but I don't think she's gonna tell."

Theo's mouth twisted down, "How can you be so sure?"

RJ shrugged. "Sometimes you got to have a little faith in people. She knows but don't tell her that we know that she knows. Ya know?"

Casey sighed. With Master Mao you knew where you stood; however, their new master seemed to think that being cryptically confusing was good for them. "So just to clarify we should pretend that we don't know that she knows."

"Exactamundo," RJ winced at the sheer dork-ness of the word. "Remind me never to say that again!"

"I suppose if she was going to call Buzz Wire we'd be knee deep in reporters by now," Lily said.

Casey nodded in agreement, "We'll watch her just to be on the safe side. But, as she hasn't told anyone I think we're safe."

"I can't believe she found out! She can't have found out! Oh, we are so screwed," moaned Theo.

"Dude! This is a kid's show you can't say words like that," RJ waved an admonishing finger at Theo.

For their part his students just stared. This was after all the same man who swore with great enthusiasm and in three languages when he burnt his thumb on one of the pizza ovens.

"Is that a do as I say not as I do thing?" Lily wondered aloud.

"Hey, what book did she get you?" asked Casey.

RJ looked at his and let out a chuckle, "'Where the Wild Things Are' by Maurice Sendak." RJ's expression turned pensive; a book about a little boy who dressed up as a wolf…huh.

* * *

The title comes from the song 'Strangers Like Me' by Phil Collins from the Tarzan soundtrack.

Wild West Rangers came from the episode where Kimberly fell through a time hole and ended up in the Wild West where she put together a team of rangers that consisted of the ancestors of Billy, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky and with the help of the White Stranger (Tommy's granddaddy) defeated Goldar.

Retcon is the typical response of Torchwood to anyone finding out about them. Basically, they feed you an amnesia pill.

Buzz Wire is a fictional Internet news show from the TV show Moonlight.


	2. Primary Education

"The three of you are Pai Zhuq, the Order of the Claw; and you understand what it is to be Pai Zhuq," RJ said in his serious voice.

Casey made a face. Two out of the three of them knew what it was to be Pai Zhaq. He supposed that wasn't bad.

RJ flopped in his chair and waved his hands like an orchestra conductor, "To fully reach your potential you need to understand what it is to be them."

Theo raised an inquisitive brow, "Them who?"

Their master sighed, "You need to understand what it is to be Power Rangers. It's not all spandex and zords ya know. Remember when I said I knew this guy who knew this other guy who had an uncle who had a connection?"

Lily nodded. "You said he tapped into the Morphing Grid to make our Solar Morphers."

RJ smiled whimsically, "Yeah and that connection…let us just say that he tap into the Grid lightly. Convincing him wasn't easy especially considering he didn't know me from Adam…actually he does know an Adam. Anyways all I had was a cryptic and annoyingly vague prophesy and no conclusive proof. It was a good thing that he was used to the weird and wacky."

"Wait, there's a prophecy?" Casey exclaimed.

"Isn't there always? The Mao man never did get around to explaining much to you guys did he?" RJ said wonderingly.

"He was too busy being killed by an evil shadow thing," Theo muttered.

"That would cut down on the exposition," conceded RJ. "Anyway I had to learn about the Power and the Morphing Grid and the really cool way they make magic and alien tech work together so I could teach it to you."

"Alien Tech? Really? Cool!" Casey exclaimed.

Theo gave him a look, "You're a Trekkie aren't you?"

Casey shrugged uncomfortably, "Maybe?"

Lily ignored the boys and their bickering, she had brothers who bickered. It was easy. "What's the Morphing Grid?"

"Keep in mind that Ranger philosophy is different throughout the cosmos and not everyone agrees on how it works; however, the most concise description is that 'the Universal Morphing Grid is a trans-dimensional meta-magical energy source that exists in a temporal flux that extends in diverse multi-spectrum frequencies.'" RJ pulled the wooden toggle on the side of his chair making the footrest extend.

"Umm. That was the concise description?" Lily asked.

"I have no idea what you just said," Casey said in wonder.

Theo frowned. He didn't like not understanding things. "Do we still have Fran's 'Super Mega Dictionary' lying around?"

RJ laughed at the three befuddled cubs in front of him. "Hey, don't look at me. The original Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger came up with it and I got the impression that he was really dumbing it down."

Eyes glazed over at that.

"I think it's the ki of the cosmos. The life force," RJ said eyeing them for a response.

Lily laughed. "That's very Jedi."

"Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter." RJ intoned solemnly.

Even Theo cracked a smile.

"Anyways, Blue Boy goes on to say that, 'A Ranger inherits the Power through his or her life force. The Power bonds to an individual's life force with whatever spectrum frequency that individual is most compatible with."

"So our colors aren't a coincidence?" Theo asked.

"My dear jaguar," RJ said in his best Sherlock Holmes voice, "There is no such this as a coincidence. Especially, not for a Ranger."

Theo wrinkled his nose. He so wasn't Dr. Watson.

"I take it you have noticed that your colors have come to be crazy important?" RJ asked bouncing a bit.

There were adamant nods.

"When we went shopping everything had to have red," Casey said.

Lily nodded ruefully, "I was getting all jittery when I wore my Jungle Karma uniform…I had to start wearing yellow underwear."

Crickets chirped.

RJ looked up and carefully scrutinized the ceiling.

Theo nudged Casey, "Whatever you do, don't think about what I know your thinking about. Lily'll sense it and then she'll hurt you."

Casey clapped an innocent expression on when he saw Lily looking at him. "Theo you do realize that that you're starting to sound like RJ?"

"Am not."

"To continue," continued RJ. "A Ranger can access their own frequency by utilizing a personal talisman or totem."

"Personal talisman…ohh our Morphers," Theo smiled.

RJ tapped his nose and pointed at Theo, "Yep. Your Morphers." He hopped up from his green chair. "I've got something for you."

The three color coded objects looked a lot like color coded scientific calculators. "These are the first edition of the Ranger handbook; these little beauties have texts on Ranger philosophy, psychology, and history as well as a copy of the 'Things Power Rangers are not Allowed to Do.' According to my connection these things were put together by all the Rangers who attended the last Ranger Reunion. Study hard mochacos, there will be tests later on.

RJ made a shooing motion with his hands, "Go make pizzas."

His three students headed towards the door, "Oh and rangers…May the Power protect you."


	3. Bananas are Good

"Why is everything better with bananas?" Lily wondered aloud as she sprinkled mozzarella cheese on top of a Gorilla-Gorilla combo; a pizza that included pepperoni, sausage, mushrooms and of course... bananas.

Fran paused as she slipped a Jumbo-Elephant (everything with extra everything) into the ovens. She was so glad it was the boys turn to face the raving ravenous hordes. "When I asked RJ he told me that 'bananas are good' and waved his hands around like there was a bee." She considered her employer for a moment. "Sometimes I wonder if he's bipolar or possibly he's just…bananas."

Lily laughed. Fran, when you could get her relaxed enough and you didn't stick her with all the clean up, had a great sense of humor.

"Frannie, I'm shocked I tell you. Shocked I say. That you'd cast aspersions on my sanity." RJ's amused voice floated over to the two girls.

Fran jumped. Sometimes it seemed like RJ's latest hobby was to see how high she'd go.

"Well, you have to admit that pepperoni and bananas don't go together," Lily waved at the pizza in question.

"I do not." RJ said promptly. "Only people with stunted imaginations would come to the erroneous conclusion that pepperoni and bananas don't go together."

"Oookay," Lily drawled. Getting into these kinds of arguments with ones sifu wasn't worth it. Especially, since the sifu could go on for hours.

"Aspersions and erroneous…I knew I left my dictionary over here!" exclaimed Fran.

RJ blinked at her, "What? I can't know big words?"

"Know them? Sure. Use them in a sentence? Not so much." Fran replied promptly.

Lily choked back a laugh as RJ pouted at Fran. "Bananas. We were wondering why bananas are so important."

"Ahh," RJ pulled up a as of yet unfinished pizza and began to measure out toppings. "Sherman, set the Wayback Machine to young RJ's last week of summer vacation…"

_--FlashBack--_

Ten year old RJ belly flopped into the pool soaking…absolutely no one. The rust tinted stucco and red brick condominium's court was empty. Save for the boy dressed in violet Bermuda shorts who in the parlance of his venerable grandmother, whom he was currently visiting, was 'making his own fun.'

Splashing alone in the pool was enjoyable for about the first twenty minutes; however, after one and a half hours it got tedious. RJ solemnly scrutinized his wrinkled fingers and wondered if he would be allowed back into the air conditioned apartment with its cable television.

With a sigh RJ resigned himself to at least another hour of flopping in and out of the pool. It was about four in the afternoon—the time his grandma would sit down on her chair (actually it was more like a sumptuously padded leather throne—he wanted one when he grew up) and watch British soap operas like Eastenders and Footballer's Wives which she maintained were not suitable for children and so he would be shooed out of the apartment.

Just as young RJ was stealing himself for another boring afternoon the aliens came.

At least RJ assumed they were aliens. Most people didn't just materialize into existence.

The alien who was running from the other two looked pretty human. The other two didn't look human at all.

RJ hid behind a giant potted azalea bush and watched in rapt fascination.

The human looking one seemed to be in his late teens with floppy dark hair and a ridiculously square jaw. He was dressed like an escapee from the 70's. The other two aliens looked like the purple snot monsters sometimes featured on Space Passage.

The human looking one that RJ would hereafter refer to as that guy backed up with his hands in front of him in the universal placating gesture of bipedal humanoids for 'don't shoot me-I don't want to die!'

That guy sighed, "Lovely. Very nice." He said it with scathing sarcasm and a glare that was only a few centigrade lower than the temperature of your basic yellow star—a heat that should have melted the brains of his two captors…well it would have if the universe was anything resembling fair. "Did my parents send you? I can double whatever they're paying you."

Purple snot monster one looked at purple snot monster two looked at each other and laughed. It sounded a lot like someone feeding an angry cat into a garbage disposal. "Your parental units didn't send us…you ugly bag of mostly water," Two said wriggling his multi-tentacled snout in amusement.

"The reward for securing the capture of the offspring of the Big Giant Head will be astronomical!" One chortled.

"What?" That guy rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Bounty hunters…"

"Indeed." Said One with great smugness. The brow over its third eye rose.

"Who sent you?" That guy wondered.

"Oh no…we will not be telling you our nefarious plans. This is not a halo-novel." One continued.

"One of Dad's old girlfriends?" That guy wondered. "Or someone he owes money too someone probably," he further speculated.

Two raised his blaster, "This will only hurt a lot."

That guy cringed as a point of bright yellow light formed at the end of Two's weapon. "But, I've never seen Scranton in the spring…or eaten peanut butter off an earth girl's neck…I've never eaten peanut butter!" That guy wailed.

* * *

"That guy does not get blasted and carted off to some uninhabitable rock at this time," RJ said softly.

The girl's looked at each other then at RJ.

"You can't leave the story like that!" protested Lily indignantly.

RJ shrugged unapologetically, "I'm not. I'm not. It's just that you two looked a little scared for that guy."

"We're not scared," Fran pouted at him. "We're just…concerned."

Lily nodded, "Yes, concerned."

"If you say so ladies," RJ held up his hands placatingly.

* * *

Fortunately, for that guy rescue was at hand.

RJ looked down and saw the hairs on his arms stand at attention. 'Huh' the boy thought, 'that's was weird.' He had no idea how things weird things were going to get.

Sound filled the air…a whooom…whooom and a blue box materialized out of nowhere. RJ, that guy and the purple snot monsters stared as the door (RJ caught a glimpse of a sign that read 'Police Public Call Box') and two figures stepped out.

"Harry!" that guy called out in relief.

The presumed Harry stepped forward, tallish, wearing jeans and a fugly fuzzy sweater, "Eric Travis, what do you think your doing running away and worrying us all like this?"

That guy…er Eric Travis rolled his eyes, "These guys caught up with me at the Crossing on Rirhath B. And I didn't run away. I was going to my first semester of college. On Earth. I left a note."

Harry snorted, "Yes, a note; Written in human Pig Latin with disappearing ink on black paper and you put that in with your dad's memos thereby almost guaranteeing it wouldn't _ever_ be read."

Eric Travis squirmed, "Is everybody really worried? I didn't really think anyone would notice."

At that Harry glared, "Dick and Mary are scouring the Horse Head Nebula, Sally is threatening people with atomic wedgies of death and Tommy is dredging up all his old contacts in the under worlds."

RJ flinched with Eric Travis, the look of extremely-disappointed –with- you- young- man had descended on Harry's rubber features.

"Tommy has contacts with the under worlds?" Eric Travis said attempting to disarm the look of extremely-disappointed –with- you- young- man.

Harry shrugged. "He says it's a token of his misspent youth. His first one." A pause followed and then he began again in a mightily aggrieved tone "And I got so lost at the Crossings that my inner voice started talking to me."

"What did it say?" Eric Travis wondered inching further back from the purple snot monsters. One was now aiming his blaster at Harry and the silent figure in the bright blue pinstriped suit (that didn't suit him) and red tennis shoes behind him while Two was still concentrating on Eric Travis.

"I don't know. I don't speak French," Harry shrugged.

Eric Travis shrugged in understanding and then his expression went from freaked out and pensive to freaked out and uncertain. "Are my parents worried?"

Harry blinked uncomfortably at the boy, "They don't know your missing. The Big Giant Head is being arraigned…you don't want to know. And your moms …well there's no easy way to say this…is having a hot and heavy affair with the Face of Boe."

The up to now silent man in blue let loose with a giggle fit.

Eric Travis considered this, "Good for her. Her taste in guys is improving."

"Hey!" interjected Harry. "I used to date your mother."

"Case in point," Eric Travis snapped back.

RJ felt as if he were watching one of his grandmother's soaps crossed with one of the sci-fi channels stranger offerings. What would such a show be called? 'The Vorns of Our Lives', 'Mork's Hope, or maybe even 'Galactic Hospital.'

"This is a touching reunion," One grated out, "But, the facts are these…The son of the Big Giant Head is our rightful prey."

Harry winked Eric Travis and smiled goofily down at the slimy bounty hunter holding a nuclear powered weapon at his forehead, "Before that, I really want to introduce to my friend here…I met him at the Crossings. He saw you try to kidnap the baby and decided to lend a hand."

Eric Travis made a face at being referred to as the baby.

"Gentleman," Harry said with a complicate flourish, "Meet the Doctor."

He was a tallish, skinny person with a great deal of floppy brown hair that stuck up every which way who smiled happily at the tableau in front of him. "Hello!"

There was a moment of profound silence.

Then…

"The Doctor?" Said One scratching it's belly doubtfully with a tentacle."

"Hello," said the Doctor.

"Fa Faraq Gatri?" spoke Two.

"The Destroyer of Worlds," translated Harry helpfully.

"Ye**p**," confirmed the Doctor popping the p at the end.

"The Lonely God?" Wondered One thoughtfully.

"Hello."

Two let out a gasp, "Karshtakavaar?"

"The Oncoming Storm," Eric Travis breathed in wonder.

"Hello," replied the Doctor again.

Two let out an undignified squeal that was reminiscent of a petty thief realizing that it wasn't a cop chasing him…it was the Batman and most in a most undignified fashion dropped the gun.

Eric Travis had the presence of mind to kick it as far away as he possibly could.

Two looked supremely freaked out and kept making squeaking noises.

You don't mess with somebody with nicknames like 'The Destroyer of Worlds' or 'The Oncoming Storm' RJ thought.

One had more presence of mind and a lot less sense then its counterpart. It let out the cat in the garbage compactor noise again. "The Doctor is just on old story beings tell their spawn to get them to behave."

The Doctor raised an inquisitive brow, "Old story…hmmm. You'd be surprised how many old stories turn out to be true." He looked from the whimpering purple snot monster to the defiant purple snot monster and smiled. "You might want to think about forgetting this whole kidnapping business and taking a nice long vacation. I hear Belgium is nice this time of year; the planet, not the country."

One glared at him. "I don't believe in you."

The Doctor looked a bit nonplused at that, "Do I look like Tinkerbell to you? I assure you I'm quite real."

"Not real," muttered One dialing up the blaster setting from stun to evaporate.

The Doctor was starting to look a bit put out, "Look, reality is that which, when you stop believing in it, doesn't go away. No Wait, that's from Philip K. Dick."

"According to legend, the Doctor is an unstoppable catalyst that twists the threads of time and space to his will." One said gripping the blaster tighter with its tentacles.

"Weelll, I don't like to brag," The Doctor said proudly. "The thing is, the really important thing you should consider is this—what if the legends are true."

Several eyes blinked then narrowed and purple snot monster one seemed to come to a decision. "The stories say that the Doctor is all the fury of the storm unleashed and…" One paused and tapped a thoughtful tentacle to its knee, "He's inordinately fond of a planet called Earth and its inhabitants."

One _moved_…

RJ yelped as he was suddenly yanked out of his hiding place. The boy tried kicking the alien in its nonexistent shins to no avail. The tentacles around his wrists and neck were latched entirely too tightly, it didn't help that said tentacles felt like slimy rubber.

Oh. And the smell. It smelt like rotten eggs, raw sewage with just a dash of dog barf.

Also, RJ really didn't appreciate having a gun held to his head.

"I've always wondered why people such as yourself ever think things through. I mean taking a hostage in front of well…me," mused the Doctor. "It never ends well."

"You're after me! Let the earth spawn go," said Eric Travis taking a step forward.

RJ, entangled though he was, let out an indignant snort at being referred to as earth spawn.

Harry glared at One, "You're just a big bully. Aren't 'cha?"

Two let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob, "Are you crazy? He's going to melt your brain!"

"Nooo," the Doctor demurred. "Probably, I'll just sprain it a bit."

RJ in the meanwhile had passed fear, terror, and an unset stomach and had reached really, really angry. Something inside of him, something…primal, woke up and blinked sleepily at the world.

The conversation around him melted into a dull whine and he couldn't think. He could smell the sun warmed grass and concrete, the tinge of unfamiliar coming from Eric Travis, Harry and the Doctor over the stench of the space thing. The Doctor's lighting on the wind smell being the strongest.

Sounds concentrated as One's grip on the trigger tightened a minuscule fraction.

RJ let out an angry, fierce growl that promised pain to anyone encroaching on his territory. He was amazed that something that dangerous sounding could come from his throat.

Harry laughed nervously. Eric Travis just blinked.

And the Doctor's eyes widened before suddenly grinning.

One tightened his grip.

"Get off me!" snarled RJ. He growled again; deeper this time and with more menace. RJ and his family used to live in a town called Angel Grove. He attended a local dojo whose sensei really believed that his students should be able to break a hold, no matter who was doing the holding. The endless repetition from this training coupled with the newly awakened instinct that screamed at him to remove the threat-to-pack worked together. RJ threw purple snot monster one into the pool.

"Young man," the Doctor said solemnly and a little sadly.

RJ looked up. He gazed unafraid into fathomless brown eyes. All unconsciously he bared his neck in submission to an alpha.

"You are a wolf." The Doctor grinned. "I like that about you."

* * *

It was over. Two ran initiating a translocation dragging One behind him like so much tasteless luggage.

RJ ended up inviting the three aliens over to his grandma's for dinner. Eric Travis hid in terror from the lime jello. RJ really couldn't blame him, he didn't care for lime jello very much either.

Harry and Eric Travis argued before deciding that college on Earth might be a good idea and that Eric Travis would grovel appropriately to all the worried parties that he set off by running away.

The Doctor ended up being slapped by RJ's grandmother.

* * *

A few years later Master Mao of the Pai Zhuq, otherwise known as the Order of the Claw would recruit RJ for a secret school of Kung Fu. Mao would have with him a letter of recommendation from, 'A most particular physician.'

* * *

"That was a great story!" Lily burbled.

Fran just regarded him with an unreadable expression.

Lily quirked an eyebrow at him, "Did it really happen?"

RJ placed an affronted hand over his heart. "You doubt my word girl-cub. The word of your master. I am shocked at you. Just shocked!"

"The same master who wrote an essay and did a chart and made up a bunch of phony statistics to try and con…oh wait convince Theo and Casey that twinkies are a part of a balanced diet." Lily rolled her eyes as she walked a pizza out of the kitchen.

Silence.

"I suppose you don't believe me either," RJ leaned against the kitchen island.

Fran smiled at him wryly, "Oh, no. I believe you." She paused.

RJ straitened up in surprise.

"My grandmother from England…Susan used to talk about a Doctor. Capital D." Fran grated some cheese.

RJ regarded her with interest. He had once found a website that talked about the Doctor that had been recently eaten up with some virus.

"Grandma said she traveled with him when she was young."

"Frannie, do you want to go for ice cream after work and talk?" RJ wondered as he plastered pepperoni onto a pie.

"Banana splits?" She pushed up her glasses and smiled at him.

"It's a date!"

Fran walked into the door.

* * *

Eric Travis Dubchek Head –the son of Vicki Dubchek and The Big Giant Head and Harry, Dick, Tommy and Sally Solomon and Mary Albright are from that fabulous comedy 3rd Rock from the Sun.

As for the Doctor…Doctor Who you ask? Weeellll…that's a long story.

Space Passage is a fictional TV show from Kim Possible.

-Ugly bags of mostly water-

If you can tell me which episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation this insult came from you get a cookie!

The raised eyebrow and 'Indeed' are in homage to Teal'c.

'She doesn't get eaten by the eels at this time.'—From The Princess Bride.

The Face of Boe is the final phase in the immortal life of Jack Harkness.

The Vorn is a Cybertronian (Transformer) unit of time that lasts approximately 83 years.

The Crossing on Rirhath B is from Diane Duane's Young Wizards series.

The Doctor would like wolves…can you guess why?

The Doctor had a granddaughter named Susan…hmmm.


End file.
